Noticia de Ultimo Momento
by ShaoranPrecioso
Summary: La reportera Sakura Kinomoto estaba loca por una noticia, queria demostrar que era una buena periodista,cuando lo encontro, habia otro periodista detras de la misma historia,nada menos que Shaoran Lee, quien estaba loco por ella
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1

Fragmento de "Notas de Cine" por Sakura Kinomoto, _LA TRIBUNA_, 10 de Febrero.

_Este fin de semana se estrenaron dos nuevas películas: -Una Boda Campestre y Rompe Huesos III._

_Una Boda Campestre es un película cálida, inteligente y con una impresionante puesta en escena, basada en la novela del siglo XIX. Le recomiendo este sensible retrato de una mujer atrapada entre las restricciones de un sistema de clases y los deseos de su corazón_

_Si prefieren ver forzudos persiguiendo a jóvenes bonitas y tontas, todo silicona, mientras saltan por los aires un montón de cosas, entonces les encantara Rompe Huesos III._

Fragmento de "Las Películas de Shaoran" por Shaoran Lee, _EL PAIS_, 10 de Febrero.

_Fans de Rompe Huesos, la película que llevamos tanto tiempo esperando llego a los cines este fin de semana.¡Rompe Huesos III es de momento la mejor de la saga!_

_Yamasahiro Zusuki aniquila a los comandos del espacio exterior con una artillería terrorífica, salvando al mundo y acostándose con nenas vestidas de cuero negro._

_Cuando se planta de pie sobre las humeantes ruinas de sus enemigos y dice"¡Os lo avise, escoria!", uno siente que una de esas frases para los anales de la historia del cine. Le doy un diez a Rompe Huesos III._

_También se ha estrenado este fin de semana Una Boda Campestre, un autentico agasajo al tedio. Un grupo de ingleses pretenciosos se pasan tres días casándose ¡Por favor! ¿Es que no han iodo hablar de las bodas rápidas de Reno?_

_Una Boda somnífera se lleva el Tomote Podrido de la semana. Hasta la semana que viene: ¡Os lo avise, escoria!._

Shaoran Lee entro despacio en la sala de cine y percibió un intenso olor a palomitas. Había comido una manzana y una chocolatina a la carrera mientras intentaba establecer con certeza una fuente de información en relación con la historia Hino.

Delante de el vio una hermosa joven. Intento olvidarse del hambre que tenia admirando aquel esbelto cuerpo y aquellas largas piernas. Entonces se sonrió mientras se acercaba mas a ella; reconocería aquel frágil y deseable cuerpo en cualquier sitio.

Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de su elegante espalda se deleito contemplando las tonalidades de su largo y brillante cabello ligeramente ondulado en las puntas: castaño claro y un toque dorado; aspiro el aroma a flores que desprendía su pelo y su tersa piel.

-Eh nena!-dijo-¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

Sakura Kinomoto se dio vuelta, y una expresión divertida asomo a sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda.

-¿No tienes otra entrada mas original?

El se encogió de los hombros con actitud despreocupada

-Normalmente no me hacen falta.

Ella soltó una risota ahogada.

-Me sorprende que puedas soportar el peso de un orgullo como el tuyo.

-Tu lo mantienes a raya- le dijo con mas sinceridad de la que ella podría haber imaginado.

O tal vez hubiera leído en sus palabras mas de lo que el había pretendido, puesto que lo miro con los ojo muy abiertos y la chispa de atracción que ambos se empeñaban en ignorar continuamente vibro entre ellos.

-No estaba segura de que fueras a estar aquí esta noche- dijo ella en tono bajo.

-Donde haya un estreno, allí estaré yo-contesto Shaoran, deseando que no fuera así.

Pasarse de la sección de noticias a la de critica de cine había sigo un duro golpe que se había dejado dar por varias razones. Aun así estaba fastidiado.

Sakura lo miro divertida.

-No se porque pero me parece que la película de esta noche no te va a gustas, no hay ni tiros ni explosiones.

Cuando se acerco un poco mas, la expresión divertida de Sakura se volvió de recelo. Así, tan de cerca, Shaoran pudo contemplar una vez mas la perfección y el dulce aroma de su piel.

-Habrá explosiones de pasión- comento y se deleito al ver que su comentario la había ruborizado.

Siempre que Sakura y el estaban juntos, la atracción era muy fuerte. Shaoran jugaba con ello como jugaría un niño con una cometa, tirando de la cuerda, soltándola otro poco, pero nunca del todo. El pensaba que eso estropearía el juego ¿O no?

¿Qué haría la única hija del Importante Magnate Multimillonario Fuyikata Kinomoto si un periodista recientemente bajado de categoría, de una familia normal, se le metiera en la cabeza dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y la besara?

Intrigante. Tanto, que Shaoran fijo la vista en su carnosa boquita rosada. Se pregunto que haría su padre si encontrara a un tipo que no era de su clase intentando ligarse a la niña de sus ojos. Shaoran se imagino sus partes intimas colgando de uno de los deportivos de Kinomoto y enseguida dejo de soñar despierto.

No .Lo que sentía cuando estaba con Sakura era porque pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. En cuanto recuperara su antiguo puesto, se olvidaría de Sakura, de sus bellos ojos verdes, de eso labios que lo provocaban y de ese cuerpo pecaminoso.

-Siguiente- dijo la dependienta con impaciencia, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Sakura pestañeo y se volvió hacia el mostrador, y Shaoran suspiro sin darse cuenta.

Lo que debía hacer era dejas de pensar en Sakura Kinomoto, dejar de soñar que ella seria para el.

En cuanto cazara a Hino volvería a la arena y Sakura se perdería en la insignificancia.

-Un jugo natural, por favor-dijo Sakura con aquella voz clara y aterciopelada.

Jugo natural, debería habérselo imaginado. Nada de palomitas de maíz grasientas ni refrescos azucarados para la bella Sakura Kinomoto.

-Mucha gente piensa que una película sin palomitas es como el sexo sin orgasmo- le dijo mientras recibía su bebida, que por poco cae al piso gracias al comentario de Shaoran.

Ella se volvió y lo miro con las cejas levemente arqueadas, como una princesa a un vasallo.

-Mas bien como intentar mantener una conversación inteligente contigo- dijo, y se dio vuelta camino a la sala.

¿Cómo podía dejar de desearla? Era lista, hermosa, inocentemente sexy y sus comentarios lo desafiaban constantemente.

-Una gigante de palomitas, con mucha mantequilla- le dijo a la jovencita que atendía-Y una cola bien grande-añadió en tono lo bastante alta para que Sakura pudiera oírlo.

No solo le habían bajado e categoría condenado a escribir criticas de cine, sino el insulto había sido aun peor cuando se había enterado de que el critico del periódico rival era una principiante que había conseguido el empleo gracias a las influencias de su "acaudalado papi"

No le hubiera importado tanto si hubiera sido una mujer fea, tal vez con sobrepeso y un bigote poblado. Pero su rival era toda una diosa griega, toda una modelo de concurso, toda un atentado para su salud emocional.

El sabia que entre el y la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida no iba a ocurrir nada nunca ¿Pero que tenia de malo imaginárselo?, pensó mientras entraba en la sala en penumbra. Avanzo unos metros y la vio sentada en el patio de butacas, junto al pasillo. En la mano tenia un bloc de notas preparado y un bolígrafo.

Estaba tan chistosa, pensó sonriendo ¿Quién se lleva un bloc a un película?. En su escritorio tenia un conjunto de publicaciones con todos los nombres y fotografías de la película ¡Como se fuera a utilizarlos! Incluso tenia un resumen de la trama por si se quedaba dormido.

El asiento que había frente al de Sakura, al otro lado del pasillo estaba vació, y Shaoran se dejo caer sobre el.

Enseguida se dio cuanta de que Sakura se avía percatado de su presencia.

Como en muchas ciudades Tokio, tenia dos diarios, LA TRIBUNA era un periódico de formato grande. Con columnistas de renombre y análisis serios, LA TRIBUNA se vanagloriaba se ser un diario riguroso. Incluso la critica de cine de Sakura contenía análisis y comentarios seudo intelectuales.

Pero en donde trabajaba el. EL PAIS, era un periódico popular, dirigido a las masas. Las historias de EL PAIS eran cortas, dramáticas y llenas de juegos de palabras. Así eran las criticas de Shaoran. En realidad podría haber escrito aquella misma sin molestarse en entrar en la sala, pero tenia orgullo profesional. Además estaba Sakura allí.

Sakura seguía allí con bloc y el bolígrafo en mano ¿Cómo se llamaba la película de esa noche? Algo de Paris, pensaba mientras se imaginaba la trama.

-Un día en Paris es una deliciosa comedia romántica. La pobre Monique ha perdido el collar de cartier de su caniche. Afortunadamente, Christian Dior luchara con el malvado Pierre Balmain para hacerse con el collar, ganándose de ese modo el corazón de Monique.

Sakura lo miro un momento. Entonces, sin previo aviso, se inclino hacia el, como si fuera a besarlo.

Shaoran sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con las palomitas.

-Esta película, Siempre nos queda Paris, es una basura y nada mas. Te lo digo ¡Que quieren hacer en Paris? No hay mas que extranjeros allí, ahórrate el dinero para otra cosa.- sonrió con dulzura, se puso derecha y volvió a fijar la vista en la pantalla en blanco.

Sakura quería que Shaoran la dejara en paz para poder olvidar tranquilamente aquel vergonzoso enamoramiento. Aunque, sinceramente, lo que mas deseaba era que el la montara en su Harley y le hiciera todas esas cosas con las que siempre fantaseaba.

En secreto, Shaoran Lee era su hombre ideal. Un muchacho rebelde e inteligente que montaba en moto y estaba sobrado de atractivo y sensualidad. Era distinto de la mayoría de los hombres que conocía. En su mundo, los hombres conducían limusinas y la mayoría no tenia cerebro.

Mientras lo observaba disimuladamente, Shaoran recostó la cabeza en el asiento, seguramente para echar un sueño mientras esperaba a que empezara la película.

Sakura se volvió hacia la pantalla. Tal vez Shaoran Lee fuera un bombón, y el tipo de periodista intrépido que ella tanto admiraba, pero la insultaba de la peor manera que nadie podría hacerlo. No la tomaba enserio. Coqueteaba y bromeaba con ella, pero quedaba claro que solo la veía como a una niña rica jugando con aquel empleo hasta que encontrara a algún estirado con apellido compuesto con el que casarse.

¿Pero como se atrevía a mirarla por encima del hombro? Sabia que Shaoran estaba sufriendo un revez profesional importante después de que una investigación periodística llevado a cabo resultara ser demasiado temeraria. Tras un virulento ataque a Rei Hino, promotor inmobiliario y filántropo, la única fuente citada de Lee aseguro haber sido mal interpretado, y EL PAIs, conocido por no ofrecer nunca disculpas, se había visto obligado a justificarse en primera pagina. En lugar de despedirlo, a Shaoran Lee lo habían bajado de categoría.

Al principio, Sakura había leído sus criticas de cine con ganas, preguntándose en que puntos coincidirían y en cuales discreparían. No le llevo demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de que no coincidían absolutamente en nada.

La película estaba a punto de empezar, de modo que Sakura dejo de pensar en Shaoran para concentrase en la pantalla. Ni siquiera el cinismo aprendido en la escuela de periodismo o los seis meses que llevaba analizando cada película que llegaba a Tokio, habían conseguido estropear la historia de amor de Sakura con la gran pantalla.

Tal vez por eso Shaoran Lee le había gustado desde el principio. Le recordaba a esos héroes de fantasía de las películas, con eso ojos Amberes de mirada penetrante, una sonrisa que podía encantar hasta al mas pesimista y un empeño que, en ese caso, le había costado su reputación.

Sin embargo, su descenso de categoría en el periodismo le había vuelta mas detestable. Shaoran se deleitaba con sus criticas chovinistas. Y tenia que reconocer que ella había empezado a responder a sus ataques con un sello feminista particular. Se pregunto si buscaba sus criticas nada mas tener en sus manos el ejemplar de LA TRIBUNA con la misma emoción que la hacia ella cuando llegaba EL PAIS llegaba a la redacción. Claro que por nada del mundo reconocería que leía sus artículos

Siempre nos queda Paris, era una de las películas que mas le gustaban a ella, con sus actores elegantes, sus vestidos exquisitos y el encanto de una cuidad como Paris.

Pasados unos momentos se olvido de Shaoran Lee y su amor no correspondido se metió de lleno en una historia de amantes dudosos, identidades falsas y un Rembrand robado.

Estaba completamente ensimismada con la película, riéndose a ratos, cuando de pronto le llego una risa vibrante y sonora del otro lado del pasillo. No podía ser. Una rápida mirada a su derecha le confirmo que Shaoran Lee, el fan de Rompe Huesos, estaba disfrutando de una comedia romántica. Entonces Shaoran nota que Sakura lo miraba y empezó a toser disimuladamente.

Cuando se levanto al termino de la película, Shaoran lo hizo también. Le indico que pasara por delante de el pasillo enmoquetado y se unió a ella cuando llegaron al vestíbulo.

-¿Te ha gustado la película princesa?

-Si, me ha gustado. ¿Y a ti?

-Es una película de chicas

-Seguramente esa tos tan mala que tienes te ha impedido escuchar los mejores diálogos. Deberías ir al medico

Shaoran fue a responder, pero no se le ocurrió nada .

-¿Es usted Shaoran Lee?- se oyó la voz de una adolescente emocionada a sus espaldas.

Pobre Shaoran. le echo una mirada de desconsuelo a Sakura, que continuo caminando mientras agitaba la mano con desenfado. Como su foto aparecía al pie de sus criticas tremendamente machistas, desde luego gustaba mucho a las mujeres.

Sakura intuía que su apuesto rostro, su pelo rebelde castaño oscuro y ese aire de riesgo de Shaoran Lee atraían mas a las femeninas que sus opiniones de neandertal.Y sin duda se reiría de todo eso si no se tuviera a si misma como una de las victimas de su despreocupado encanto.

Cuando llego a su coche dejo de pensar en la película, en Shaoran o en el deseo no correspondido.

A su BMW rojo le pasaba algo. Enseguida vio que tenia una rueda pinchada; y no solo eso, sino que estaba rodeada de trozos de cristales color ámbar.

Maldijo entre dientes. No le hacia mucha gracia tener que cambiar una rueda en un aparcamiento frió en mediados de febrero, pero si se daba prisa tal vez no se quedaría helada.

Su padre pensaba que una mujer con coche debía conocer algo de mecánica básica, el mismo le había enseñado algo de mecánica básica.

Cuando Sakura abrió el capo se llevo las manos a la cabeza. No tenia rueda de repuesto. El mecánico le había dicho que necesitaba una rueda nueva cuando se le había pinchado la ultima, y Sakura había estado ahorrando de su deficiente salario para poder adquirir una nueva. Solo que aun estaba ahorrando.

Saco el móvil y lo miro ¿A quien llamar a las 9:30 de la noche? ¿A su padre? Le echaría un sermón por no ir preparada y terminaría comprándole una rueda nueva. Seguramente las cuatro y hasta un auto nuevo. No , a su padre desde luego que no.

En el garaje de la mansión no habría ya nadie a esas horas de la noche. Tendría que llamar un taxi hasta casa y ocuparse del asunto por la mañana.

-Si quiere ir al cine alguna vez acompañado, ya sabe, para darle otra opinión o cualquier cosa, esto....llámame.

Sakura se volvió y vio a la adolescente dándole a Shaoran una pedazo de papel.

-Yo no....

Pero la muchacha ya se alejaba dando saltos de alegría

De no haber sido por la frustración de su propio percance, Sakura se habría echado a reír al ver la expresión de fastidio de Shaoran.

-No pierdas ese numero. Tiene la edad ideal para ti

Shaoran arrugo el papel con expresión ceñuda y lo tiro en una papelera cercana.

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar- dijo en tono confuso

-No me has hecho esperar

Apretó un botón de su costoso móvil. Si Shaoran quisiera montarse en su moto y largarse, ella continuaría con sus cosas. Pero Shaoran nunca hacia lo que ella quería.

-¿Llamando al chofer princesa?- dijo mientras miraba el lujoso deportivo rojo

Aunque había sido muy amable por parte de sus padres regalarle un coche nuevo tan caro cuando había terminado los estudios, deseaba que no lo hubiesen hecho. Se sentía mal sobre todo porque la mayoría de los periodistas que conocida conducían coches mucho mas modestos. O. En el caso de Shaoran ,una elegante motocicleta negra.¿Pero como rechazar el regalo? Se habrían sentido tan ofendidos.

-Si- dijo sin mentir, al fin y al cabo, un taxista era también un chofer-Y es una llamada privada.

-Hasta la vista Princesa

Sakura suspiro aliviada al ver que Shaoran se daba la vuelta. Estaba a punto de rebasar su coche cuando un tintineo le hizo bajar la vista. Había dado una patada a uno de los trozos de cristal.

Con frustración, Sakura lo observo como se daba la vuelta y mirar bien su auto.

-Siento tener ser quien te diga esto, pero parece que has atropellado un botella de cerveza

-El intrépido reportero descubre otro caso

-¿Dónde tienes la de repuesto?

-Se como cambiar una rueda, gracias

-No querrás llenarte las perlas de grasa.

Shaoran sonrío y Sakura pensó inmediatamente en un caballero llevando en sus brazos a su princesa a su cuarto. Se estremeció a pensar de reprenderse a si misma por sus estúpidas fantasías románticas.

-Me las puedo arreglar

-De acuerdo. Me quedare a mirar. Será mas divertido que la película.

La luz de una farola cercana proyectaba un juego de luces y sombras sobre sus facciones bien marcadas y destacaba el suave brillo de cuero negro de su cazadora confiriéndole un aire amenazador y confiado al mismo tiempo, una extraña combinación que le atacaba los nervios.

-No te vas a marchar ¿Verdad?

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza

-No

-No tengo rueda de repuesto- confeso con exageración-Voy a llamar a un taxi.

De nuevo esbozo aquella sonrisa de pirata de cabellos rebeldes y actitud despreocupada.

-Cierra el coche. Te llevo

-No. De verdad, yo...

Pero era inútil continuar poniéndose, puesto que el ya había echado a andar su motocicleta.

Unos minutos después estaba de vuelta a su lado montado sobre la maquina

Sakura se estremeció de pánico solo de pensar en apoyarse contra el cuerpo de Shaoran sobre aquella moto. Siendo una mujer sensata, que lo era, debería haber rechazado a su invitación, pero la mirada desafiante de Shaoran consiguió que de repente, la sensatez se le antojara como algo extremadamente aburrido.

-De acuerdo- dijo en tono renuente, a pesar del escalofrió de emoción que estaba experimentando. Se guardo el móvil y las llaves del coche en el bolso

-Ven aquí princesa- le dijo u Sakura vio que tenia un casco negro en la mano

Cuando Shaoran le abrocho la pequeña correa bajo la barbilla, Sakura se estremeció al sentir la fuerza de sus manos, la ligera aspereza de las puntas de los dedos. El por su parte aparto las manos demasiado apresuradamente, como si se hubiera quemado.

-Súbete aquí detrás y agarrate bien. Si estas quieta, todo ira bien Princesa.

Se sentó lo mas apartada posible de el, coloco los pies en los apoya píes y se agarro lo mas impersonalmente que pudo a ambos lados de su cazadora de cuero.

Pasados unos momentos Sakura entendió que era imposible no resbalarse hacia delante. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, termino pegada a la espalda de Shaoran. De modo que se encogió de hombros y cedió a la fantasía. En realidad era mucho mas cómodo montar así.

Shaoran tenia la espalda musculosa y cálida, además resultaba mas agradable por detrás que por delante, con aquella bocaza que tenia.

Mientras percibía la forma y la esencia de su cuerpo, se sorprendió de lo lucho que esas sensaciones la conmovían

Las partes mas vulnerables de su cuerpo se apretaron contra las nalgas de Shaoran haciéndola sentir sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas, nunca había sentido algo así por un hombre, con sus anteriores relaciones no había llegado mas lejos que besos castos, en realidad sola había tenido 2 parejas pero por la falta de tiempo en su trabajo terminaron desistiendo.

Cuando finalmente recupero el sentido común se dio cuenta que la carretera oscura por la que transitaban conducid no a un refugio erótico donde Shaoran la llevaría y le haría toda clase de delicias pero un momento que estaba pensando, porque creía que con el llegaría mas allá que los besos.

-A donde vas?-grito para que la oyera

-A tu palacio princesa- grito el también

-No vivo con mis padres

El no contesto, y Sakura se pregunto si la habría oído. Pero cuando estaba a punto de volver a gritar, el ruido del motor disminuyo y Shaoran para en la calzada

Volvió la cabeza y la miro con impaciencia

-¿Y donde vives?

Había estado tan ensismimada que no se le había ocurrido siquiera darle su dirección. Y el no se lo había pedido, asumiendo claramente que vivía con sus padres en la mansión mas elegante de la cuidad y que todos en Tokio conocían.

Sakura le dio rápidamente su dirección, y se perdieron en la noche mientras dejaban atrás sus pisoteadas fantasías.

Shaoran sintió su suavidad incluso a través de la cazadora de cuero. Sus pechos le presionaban la espalda, firmes pero suaves al mismo tiempo; sus muslos, cálidos y excitantes, rodeaban los suyos. Como iba conduciendo, solo se había permitido a si mismo imaginársela unos segundos en la misma postura; solo que desnuda y delante de el.

La oleada de deseo que lo recorrió estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el control de la motocicleta. Con Sakura agarrada a el, proporcionándole aquella sensación de bienestar. Shaoran sintió como si aquel fuera su sitio. Por ella sintió un gran alivio cuando detuvo la moto delante de un edificio de apartamentos.

-Gracias por traerme- le dijo, amarrándose a el para no caerse mientras se bajaba de la moto.

-¿Me tomas el pelo?- se volvió un momento a mirar el edificio y después a ella, que tenia las mejillas coloradas del frió de la noche.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Vives aquí

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Es una basura

Sakura se puso tensa

-Es todo lo que puedo permitirme con mi salario

El volteo los ojos, recordándose que Sakura era una rica heredera que solo estaba corriéndose una aventura. Ella no era parte de ese tipo de vida; nunca lo seria.

-Ya

Sakura se quito el casco con mucho ingenio . Cuando se volvió hacia el, Shaoran pensó que le echaría una bronca. Pero ella ladeo la cabeza y dijo

-¡Te gustaría subir a tomar un café?

Continuará

Espero les haya gustado y espero sus reviews

Besos

gracias


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

_¿Te has dado cuenta alguna vez que las "películas de chicas", tratan de amor, de mujeres fuertes y de familia?_

_Las "películas de hombres", tratan de guerra, derramamiento de sangre y grandes maquinarias. Piénsalo_

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos

-¿Me estas invitando para que suba a ver tu colección de pinturas?

-No....quiero hablar contigo

Sakura no estaba segura de haber echo lo correcto, pero sentía que ya era hora de que le explicara que ella era una colega, una adulta, y que le gustaría mucho que el la tratara como tal.

-¿Quieres darme tu chaqueta?- le pregunto tras cerrar la puerta de su apartamento.

-Pensé que estabas enfadada conmigo.

-En realidad lo estoy

-¿Entonces, porque te muestras tan educada? ¿Quieres gritar? ¡Vamos grita! Prometo no responderte.

-Yo nunca grito. Dame tu cazadora.

El se encogió de hombros y le paso la chaqueta.

Una vez colgado los abrigos en el ropero se volvió para invitarlo a pasar al salón. Pero el ya había pasado. Los modales recordó no eran su fuerte.

Bajo los tres escalones del vestíbulo que daban al salón comedor. No era mucho, pero lo había decorado como había podido. Había pintado las paredes de un bonito color arena para tapar las manchas de la pared, y los muebles los había adquirido en los rastrillos y los había arreglado después para que parecieran nuevos.

Shaoran Lee tal vez le pusiera mala cara con el coche, pero tendría que reconocer que de la influencia de su padre no había nada en aquel apartamento. Lo único que se había llevado consigo cuando se había mudado había sido el dormitorio herencia de su bisabuela.

Tal vez fuera un orgullo estúpido, como insistía su madre, pero Sakura se había independizado de sus padres porque le había parecido algo muy importante dejar de ser la niña rica y consentida que todos creían que era.

-¿Café?- le ofreció, sintiendo de repente la necesidad de hacer algo.

-No tomo café por la noche. Un te me vendría mejor.

-Esta bien

Cuando volvió con 2 tazas de te y una bandeja de galletas. Shaoran estaba examinando su colección de libros y biografía de las estrellas de cine.

-Por favor siéntate- hizo un gesto hacia el sofá que había cubierto con un tapiz- Siento el desorden, no esperaba a nadie.

Al quitar de la mesa de centro los periódicos y revistas, la fotografía de Shaoran parecía sonríele desde la sección de ocio de EL PAIS. El le siguió la mirada y vio su fotografía.

-¿Qué te ha parecido mi critica de Rompe Huesos?

-Me la esperaba mas o menos así. Al igual que tu sensato e inteligente comentario sobre Una Boda Campestre.

Shaoran se echo a reír

-Seguro que me has traído aquí para robarme las ideas sobre la película de esta noche

Sakura se sentó en el sofá y dio un sorbo a su te

-Te he invitado a subir porque quiero hablar de algo

-Me preguntaba cuando llegaríamos a la parte en la que te enfadas conmigo- se sentó a su lado, demasiado cerca para su gusto, dio un sorbo a su te y dejo la taza sobre la mesa-Dispara

Pero cuando lo miro con atención y seriedad, a Sakura le costo arrancar. Por un momento aguanto la respiración y sin darse cuenta se quedo mirándole la boca. Era la mas sexy que había visto en su vida: ancha, arrogante con los labios sensuales, Noto que tenia una cicatriz muy fina que le partía el labio inferior y se perdía entre la pelusilla del mentón. Se pregunto como se la habría hecho y que sentiría si se la besara.

De repente se le había pasado el enfado, con lo cual deseo fervientemente haberlo dejado en la calle cuando había tenido la oportunidad. No quería pensar en besarlo; no quería recordarlo después allí sentado en su sofá mirándola de aquel modo.

-Yo...esto, creo que deberías tomarme mas en enserio.

El se adelanto y le acaricio el cabello con suavidad, después la mejilla. Podría ser un gesto de amistad o de seducción. No estuvo seguro como lo sentía el. Ella se sintió seducida.

De pronto empezó a resultarle difícil concentrarse en su cara, a solo unos centímetros de la de ella. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y noto que le costaba respirar.

-No empezamos con buen pie-dijo en tono ronco mientras continuaba acariciándole el pelo.

-Deberíamos volver a empezar

-¿Volver a empezar?

-Si

Entonces se acerco a ella y Sakura percibió el masculino aroma de Shaoran, un olor especiado y cálido. Sintió su calor mientras el continuaba acercándose a ella muy despacio.

Tania oportunidad de sobra para retirarse, pero no lo hizo. El corazón empezó a latirle con frenesí y se paso la lengua por los labios con anticipación.

Durante meses aquella atracción había sido como una constante entre ellos, jamás reconocida abiertamente, aunque jamás ignorada del todo. Tal vez había llegado el momento de ver adonde los conducía. Sakura se deleito con la emoción del beso por venir

Solo que no llego.

Shaoran se puso de pie tan bruscamente que se golpeo la rodilla en el viejo baúl que hacia de veces de mesa de centro, y a punto estuvo de tirar su taza de te.

En pocos segundos se retiro de ella y se apoyo sobre el escritorio donde estaba el ordenador. Sus ojos la miraban sin expresión alguna, pero por el modo en que se agarraba al borde de la mesa Sakura entendió que intentaba controlarse como podía.

-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo- le soltó con impaciencia-Tengo un articulo que escribir.

-¿Por qué no te gusto?

¿Por qué había dicho eso? Sakura se reprendió mentalmente por dejarse llevar por los nervios

Shaoran se paso la mano por la cara e hizo una mueca.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no me gustas?

Se abría quedado boquiabierta de no haber tomado lecciones de comportamiento en un caro colegio privado.

-Cuando estabas a punto de besarme has pegado un salto hasta el otro lado de la habitación

Shaoran suspiro con fastidio

-¿Sabes cuantos trabajos de periodismo puede conseguir uno en esta parte del país?

Sakura frunció el ceño ¿Pero eso que tenia que ver con lo otro?

-No muchos

-Efectivamente. Y sin embargo tu, que no tienes experiencia, te quedas con un puesto de lo mas jugoso cuando hay muchos periodistas con experiencia vendiendo coches y trabajando en la construcción para poder mantener a sus familias.

-Fui la primera de mi clase de periodismo. Yo....

-Clase de periodismo- dijo con desprecio- No aprende uno las noticias sentado en una aula. Hay que pegar la nariz al suelo y empezar a olisquear. No reconocerías una noticia ni aunque la tuvieras delante.

Sakura se sintió indignada

-No puedo evitar que mi padre sea multimillonario. Pero es mi profesión y no permitiré que un cerdo que cree que Rompe Huesos III es maravillosa me hable con esa condescendencia.

Quería hablarle de las otras ofertas de trabajo, pero eso implicara explicarle porque había vuelto a su ciudad natal, y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

Era como si tuviera que demostrarle a todo el mundo, sobre todo a si misma, que podría convertirse en una buena periodista por si misma. En otra cuidad no habría significado; por alguna razón tenia que hacerlo allí en Tokio.

Si pudiera convencer al talentoso aunque arrogante de Shaoran Lee que era una verdadera periodista, entonces tal ves alcanzaría el éxito.

-Esto es discriminación,¿Sabes?- le dijo-Te has decidido sin darme una oportunidad. Y....-entrecerró los ojos y le miro la yugular- si eres tan sabueso de noticias tan bueno,¿qué haces en la sección de Ocio?

Shaoran frunció el celo mientras se sonrojaba

-Eso es distinto

-Entiendo como te sientes. Quiero que sepas que comprendo lo que te paso y no pienso utilizarlo en contra tuya. Soy una persona de miras abiertas

Shaoran se quedo pensativo un momento y entonces sonrió

-De acuerdo, te concedo este round. Pero te aviso, estas en un negocio duro. Si no puedes soportarlo, abandónalo princesa

Conseguiría una historia tan de plena actualidad que Shaoran tendría que correr mucho para hacerse con ella antes.

-Te propongo una apuesta

-¿Una apuesta?- se puso derecho y se inclino hacia delante

-Si. Te apuesto a que conseguiré una historia de primera pagina impresa antes que tu.

-Yo siempre juega para ganar, princesa- respondió Shaoran con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Entonces no te importara aceptar mi apuesta. Solo podrá ser una historia de noticias concretas, en primera pagina. Quienquiera que la consiga gana.

-¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

-Yo...No había pensado en eso

Shaoran esbozo una sonrisa astuta

-Ya se. El que gane le prepara una cena al otro.

-¿El que gane cocina? No me parece justo

-Esa es la apuesta, cielo mío. Lo tomas o la dejas-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta como si no le importara nada.

-De acuerdo, acepto- se levanto y vía que Shaoran ya se estaba poniendo la cazadora- No te tengo miedo

Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y de pronto se dio la vuelta

-Tal vez deberías tenérmelo-le dijo mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

La sorpresa y la emoción se apoderaron de ella cuando Shaoran la beso con pasión.

El pánico y la sorpresa se evaporaron dando paso al deseo, y Sakura sintió un repentino derroche de placer al sentirse en brazos de un hombre que sabia lo que quería.

El suave zumbido se convirtió en un rugido que le latía en los oídos, igualándose al ritmo de su corazón. Sakura se rindió a el, recibiendo la carga de emociones mientras el hundía la lengua en la boca con mas exigencia que elegancia.

La habían besado con gentileza muchas veces pero jamás con aquel deseo primitivo al que, sin darse cuenta, ella empezó a responder del mismo modo. Primero le acaricio los anchos hombros, y después sin poderlo remediar, la acaricio los cabellos con las dos manos y le agarro la cabeza con fuerza.

Sin embargo, una parte de ella no dejaba de insistir en que aquello no era una buena idea.

Shaoran debía de haber concluido algo parecido puesto que se aparto de ella con muchas mas delicadeza de la que había empleado para besarla, dándole unos segundos para calmar el deseo que la dominaba. No resultaba fácil echarse atrás cuando sentía que había ocurrido una especie de cataclismo.

Cuando finalmente se retiro, ella lo miro con la misma sorpresa con la que parecía mirarla el.

-Dioses- dijo, llevándose la mano al corazón-Esto podría complicar mucho las cosas

Shaoran no respondió, sino que abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.

-Cuenta con ello princesa

Hola estoy que salto en una pata con su apoyo muchas gracias )

Gracias a:

Yashi

Cristy.girl

Aiko Sakura Ika

justary-san

Crystal-dono.

Kaoru Takeda

Gracias de verdad a todos los que me han mandado reviews y no los he nombrado gracias

Besos

Suerte


	3. Capitulo 3

Capituló 3

_¿Qué tendrán el francés y el sexo? Pasan tanto tiempo hablando de ello...... _

Shaoran se quedo pensativo con las llaves en la mano. Al pensar en el sexo pensó en Sakura. Dejarla allí y marcharse a su casa había sido una de las cosas mas duras que había hecho en su vida, el la había deseado con una intensidad que lo había sorprendido. Ninguna mujer lo había afectado de ese modo. Seguramente nunca

Maldijo entre dientes

Conocía a las de su tipo. Sakura era una mujer romántica, soñadora, que igualaba el sexo al amor, el amor al matrimonio, y el matrimonia a las partidas de golf.

Se estremeció solo de pensarlo. No .Definitivamente Sakura Kinomoto no era de su tipo. Era una princesa bella como inalcanzable.

A el le gustaba hacer el amor apasionadamente, y que nadie le echara nada en cara cuando se levantaba y se marchaba. No le gustaban para nada los compromisos.

Aunque desde luego ella tenia personalidad, y sin lugar a dudas era mas dura de lo que el pensaba. Un poco de rivalidad amistosa a raíz de la apuesta no vendría mal para poner una necesitada distancia entre ellos. Una razón más para no tirarse a su aristocrático cuello y llenarlo de apasionados besos. Ella le había planeado un desafió nada despreciable, y el estaba deseando cocinar para ella.

Se sonrió para sus adentros. Era un cocinero excelente, algo que casi nadie sabia. Había aprendido desde pequeño, viéndose en la necesidad de preparase la comida cuando su padre iba de juerga. Para entonces su madre se había largado hacia mucho tiempo. Shaoran a veces se preguntaba si habría sido buena cocinera y si habría heredado eso de ella. Claro que resultaba difícil de saber, puesto que ella se había marchado mucho antes de el empezara a ir a la primaria.

Le prepararía a Sakura un rico codorniz o un pollo en pepitoria que Sakura limpiara el plato.

Shaoran se puso de pie. Lo que tenía que hacer era intentar recuperar su empleo; y tal vez el reto que le había planteado La Princesa era lo que necesitaba en ese momento para que eso ocurriera.

Dejo su crítica a medio escribir y fue al despacho de la editora en jefe.

-Noako, tienes que darme un respiro de estas críticas de cine. No puedo soportarlo más.

Noako levanto la vista del ordenador y se paso la mano por el cabello negro.

-Precisamente el hombre que quería ver

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Si, Noako le enviaría de nuevo a la secciona de Información

-Échale un vistazo a estos datos-rebusco entre los papeles de su escritorio y le paso unas cuantas hojas-Los últimos resultados de la encuesta a los lectores

Shaoran tomo las hojas y les echo un vistazo.

-¿Y que? A la mitad de las personas les gusta lo que escribo y la otra mitad lo odia-dejo las hojas de nuevo sobre el escritorio-A los hombres les gusta y a las mujeres no

-A las mujeres no solo no les gusta, cariño. Lo detestan- dijo con alegría

-No puedes darle gusto a todo el mundo. Dale a otro las criticas de cine y yo volveré a las noticias.

-No lo entiendes, Shaoran. Las mujeres leen tus criticas de cine cada semana para recordar que los hombres sois unos cerdos. Los hombres las leen y empiezan a darse golpes en el pecho. Seguramente provocas tantas discusiones en los hogares de Tokio como el sexo y el dinero. Eso, cielo, es controversia. Y la controversia vende periódicos.

-Mira, Noako. Se que metí la pata con la historia de Rei Hino. Pensé que mi fuente daría la cara cuando me hizo falta.

Apretó los labios y dejo de sonreír.

-Y yo que pensé que tenías otras fuentes. Nos dejaste a todos en ridículo-apretó los dientes-Detesto tener que imprimir disculpas.

-Pero la historia del soborno era cierta

-No había historia sin que nadie la corroborara, y tú lo sabes

-De acuerdo, por eso agache la cabeza y me puse a escribir sobre cine como un niño bueno.

-Y te salvaron. Hoy, en la reunión de la directiva ha sido la primera vez que Tanaka no ha preguntado por que no te habíamos despedido.

Si el director quería que lo despidieran, había estado en un apuro mas serio del que había pensado

Se lo debía a Noako, pero seguía siendo el mejor reportero que tenia y estaba echándose a perder con la estúpida sección de películas.

-He pagado el precio. Vamos necesito un respiro.

Ella se volvió hacia el ordenador

-No me hagas rogarte

Ella empezó a teclear a toda prisa

-De acuerdo, te lo ruego Noako

Entonces se volvió hacia el.

-Bueno, ahora que sabemos que todo el mundo lee tus críticas, haz conmigo lo que quieras

Rebusco un poco más en su escritorio y saco unos papeles, a los cuales iban unidas unas entradas.

Shaoran miro la carta y las entradas y seguidamente miro a Noako horrorizado. Pero ella no sonreía.

-¿Entradas para la opera?

-Eso es. Esta noche iras al estreno de La Traviata que inaugura el nuevo teatro de la opera.

-Pero ese es el teatro de Hino

-Exactamente. Un teatro construido por el signe ciudadano Rei Hino para los habitantes de Tokio. Hay tienes una historia, tigre. Ve por ella.

-Pero nosotros no publicamos este tipo de historia- argumento débilmente

-Las hacemos cuando estamos haciendo las pases- dijo en tono áspero

Shaoran salió del despacho de Noako antes de cometer alguna estupidez, como por ejemplo abandonar su empleo. El no era un perdedor, nunca lo había sido. Y, además, tenía un asunto pendiente con Rei Hino. Tal vez lo había publicado demasiado precipitadamente, pero la historia era cierta, se lo decía el corazón.

Shaoran no iba a marcharse de Tokio o de EL PAIS hasta que tuviera la historia. Entonces, cuando recuperara su buen nombre, saldría de aquel lodazal en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero antes tenia que pillar a Hino.

El cavernoso vestíbulo de mármol bullía con las conversaciones y la risa contenida de los presentes.

Las copas de champaña tintineaban entre los grupos de invitados elegantemente vestidos. Sakura se estremeció por el frió, o tal vez por el vestido de noche , estaba en compañía de Yukito Tukishiro

-¿Quieres que te traiga tu chal?

-No te preocupes.

Pero Yukito ya se bahía ido por el. Yukito era uno de sus amigos de toda la vida, mas que un amigo un hermano y decir que era demasiado servicial era poco.

Mientras esperaba a Yukito, Sakura se entretuvo escuchando el cuarteto de cuerda y observando las idas y venidas de la creme de la creme de la sociedad de Tokio.

Sus padres estaban al otro lado del vestíbulo, en un grupo donde también estaban los padres de Yukito. Sakura quería y admiraba a sus padres, pero detesto pensar que ella pudiera estar así algún día. Con cierta resignación retiro la copa de champaña de la bandeja de un camarero que paso a su lado mientras pensaba que tal vez no debería haber vuelto a Tokio. Cuando se dio vuelta se quedo sin aliento.

¿Shaoran Lee con esmoquin?

Sus miradas se encontraron y Sakura se pregunto si, después del apasionado beso que se habían dado noches atrás, ella misma lo haría aparecer cada vez que necesitaba recordarse que era una chica joven de 22 años y que tenía su propia vida.

Entonces se dirigió despacio hacia ella, con el casco negro en la mano, y Sakura respiro aliviada al pensar que era de carne y hueso y no una alucinación. Bajo la formal elegancia del esmoquin, el verdadero Shaoran se dejaba ver. Su característico pelo castaño rebelde lo hacia ver aun mas encantador. Sus ojos ámbares la miraron de arriba abajo, deteniéndose un momento en el escote antes de mirarla a la cara. La expresión de deseo en su mirada le confirmo que efectivamente el beso había conseguido que algo cambiara entre ellos.

-Vaya- exclamo Shaoran- Estas preciosa Princesa

Si empezaba a mostrarse agradable con ella, Shaoran Lee podría resultar muy peligroso.

-Gracias. Tú tampoco estas mal

Con su elegancia de pantera y su belleza castaña resultaba exótico y excitante.

-Así que tu también has venido a cubrir el estreno- dijo-tal vez puedas ayudarme con el francés.

-La Traviata es en italiano-respondió Sakura automáticamente-Pero no voy a cubrir el estreno de la opera. Ya tenemos nuestro artículo preparado. Estoy aquí por razones sociales.

El volteo los ojos.

-¿Eres una de las benefactoras?

-Esto.....,bueno. Mi amigo lo es.

En ese momento su amigo apareció cruzando el vestíbulo, en mano llevaba el chal de seda que le hacia juego con el vestido. Y con el estaba Rei Hino.

Como el resto de los habitantes de la ciudad, Sakura sabia qué Shaoran había intentado hundir a Hino y que había fallado. Sus alegaciones sobre una puja justa y pagos secretos para construcción de su propio edificio había resultado una lectura fascinante.

Y aun más interesante había resultado la disculpa que había publicado EL PAIS después de que una de las fuentes de información citadas, un competidor contrario, insistiría en que había sido citado incorrectamente. Según su padre, solo esa disculpa y destitución de Shaoran habían salvado al EL PAIS de un proceso judicial.

Pero Sakura conocía al Señor Hino de toda la vida, y no pensaba que hubiera sido su generosidad de espíritu o su educación lo que le habían convencido para no llevar a juicio a EL PAIS. En un principio Hino había intentado que despidieran a Shaoran, pero EL PAIS, a su modo, había apoyado a su mejor reportero, bajándolo de categoría en lugar de despedirlo.

Shaoran se tenso al ver a Hino, y a Sakura se le encogió el estomagó. De haber sido el, se había escabullido para evitar una confrontación.

Pero Shaoran no era de los que se acobardaban. Avanzo hacia delante. Sakura no supo si para fastidiar al Señor Hino o inconscientemente para protegerla. Pero su proximidad le produjo desde luego un efecto muy claro. Estaba tan cerca que sintió el calor de su cuerpo, el aroma de su piel.

Yukito y el Señor Hino se acercaron charlando tranquilamente. Cuando el último vio a Shaora, una mueca de fastidio asomo a su cara larga y estrecha. Se hizo un silencio incomodo. Yukito Tukishiro disimilo afanándose en poner a Sakura el chal por los hombros.

Rei Hino se detuvo a unos pasos de Shaoran , y le animosidad pareció restallar como el relámpago.

-¿Ha visto alguna buena película últimamente?- le dijo Hino en tono de burla

-He oído que Taiken Tsukino consiguió una oportunidad de trabajo en su oficina de Yokohama-contesto Shaoran

Taiken Tsukino era la fuente que después se había retractado y cambiado su historia

-No crea todos los rumores que oye. Podrían meterlo en un lió- entonces se volvió y sonrió a Sakura de manera paternal y amistosa-Estas preciosa esta noche, Sakura. Te estas convirtiendo en una belleza como tu madre.

-Gracias, Señor Hino. El teatro de la opera es precioso. Tengo entendido que hizo traer el mármol de Italia- dijo en tono demasiado efusivo

-Si, es mármol de Carrara. Me gusta siempre tener lo mejor. Bueno, que desfrutes de la representación- y dicho eso se volvió para ir a charlar con otro grupo de asistentes.

Cuando Sakura presento a Shaoran y a Yukito, la mirada de sorna en los ojos de Shaoran le dio a entender que Yukito le parecía el acompañante perfecto para ella. Aunque Sakura habría querido decirle que no era su cita.

-Es un edificio precioso, la verdad-comento Yukito con jovialidad, visiblemente aliviado de que la desagradable confrontación hubiera pasado.

-Si ¿verdad?- comento Sakura

Yukito bebió otro poco de champaña con gesto nervioso antes de continuar

-Me pregunto si ira a utilizar al mismo equipo de construcción para su refugio en el campo

-¿Refugio en el campo?-murmuro en tono cortes

No tenia ni idea de que se refería Yukito. Rei Hino era la persona más urbana que conocía; le encantaban las fiestas, la vida nocturna, el teatro, los restaurantes. Desde luego no le parecía muy amamante de la vida campestre.

-Ha comprado mucho terreno junto al Rió Tomoeda. Esta loco por tener un lugar privado.

¿El Rió Tomoeda? Sakura conocía esa zona de niña cuando iba con su padre a pescar; era un paraíso para los amantes del aire libre, para los ornitólogos, y para lo que gustaban meterse en el rió hasta los muslos y pescar con caña. También estaba lleno de mosquitos en verano y en invierno era húmedo y cenagoso ¿Por qué un hombre que odiaba el campo se comprara un refugio allí?

Sakura percibió un cosquilleo en la punta de la nariz; siempre le pasaba cuando tenía delante alguna historia. Tal vez no tuviera experiencia en noticias de información, pero gracias a su instinto había sido la primera de su promoción solo meses atrás.

Miro a Shaoran, que en ese momento esta mirando al otro lado del vestíbulo, donde el Señor Hino charlaba con sus padres y con los de Yukito.

Presumiblemente Shaoran no habría oído a Yukito de haberlo oído, no conocía lo suficiente al Señor Hino para que ese comportamiento le pareciera extraño.

Una idea brillante la sorprendió. ¿Y si pudiera adelantarse al súper repotero Shaoran Lee?. Tal vez mereciera la pena investigar aquello del refugio en el campo. Si el Señor Hino era un criminal. La hubiera visto o no en pañales, no dudaría en destapar la verdad.

Un revoloteo de mariposas le constriño el pecho. Mientras se preguntaba que clase de cena le prepararía a Shaoran, oyó que alguien le llamaba por su nombre.

Volvió a la tierra, vio que su mejor amiga. Tomoyo Daudogi, y su esposo Eriol quien era a la vez su primo y el editor de LA TRIBUNA, se acercaban a ella.

Al principio, cuando había empezado a trabajar en LA TRIBUNA, le había resultado extraño que el editor del diario fuera su primo. Pero Sakura sabia que Erial no se metía en lo que se hacia en el departamento editorial ni mezclaba los asunto personales. Era un administrador genial y un negociante espabilado que conseguía que un periódico de éxito continuara siendo prospero.

Era dueño de un par de cadenas de televisión por cable, pero LA TRIBUNA era su ojito derecho. Después de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo era una reconocida diseñadora, además se dedicaba a escribir para la sección de moda de LA TRIBUNA para hacerle a Eriol un favor.

Como Eriol y Shaoran no paraban de hablar de deportes, y Yukito hacia lo que podía para seguirles la conversación, Sakura le comento en voz baja a su amiga.

-¿Shaoran y Eriol son amigos?

Tomoyo se hecho a reír

-También me sorprendió a mí. En realidad son amigos íntimos desde que eran niños

-¿Pero como....?- Sakura no sabia como formular la pregunta

-¿Cómo un chico nacido entre algodones y otro cuyo padre era un alcohólico terminaron siendo amigos íntimos? A través del football. Ambos jugaban en el equipo de la cuidad.

En ese momento sonó un timbre suave que les indico qué la función estaba a punto de empezar, y el grupo se disolvió y se dirigió cada uno a su asiento correspondiente.

Sakura veía a Shaoran perfectamente; tenia la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y los ojos cerrados. Podría de haber estado concentrado en la música, pero Sakura sospecho que se había quedado dormido.

Esa noche se había enterado de un par de cosas que la tenían hecha un manojo de nervios. Una de ellas, que el Señor Hino estaba montando algo no sabia que, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, otra que Shaoran Lee estaba muy guapo de esmoquin. Tendría que pedirle que se lo pusiera cuando ella le prepare la cena.

Continuara

Amigs miles de gracias por sus reviews estoy tan contenta nunca pensé que mi historia tuviera tan aceptación una vez más gracias  a:

-Kayla-Chan

-Princess Sheccid

-Yarumi – san

-Tomo

-mikomi shinomori

-Naoko Andre

-Rubi

-Cristy-girl

-sakurita lee

-mayra

-Cereza R

-Undine

-Yashi

Y a todos absolutamente a todos los que me mandaron reviews y no los nombre gracias. gracias, gracias

Besos


End file.
